criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Riverside Slaughter
Riverside Slaughter is the second fanmade case in the Countryside district in Townville and the second case overall in PetersCorporal's series. Characters Introduced *Martha Janders (Waitress) *Troy Lancer (Workman) *Esteban Gonzalez (Judge) *Gino Reina (Police officer) Case Background The victim was James Robbast, a workman in a building site. He was found beside the river with many wounds on his body. The killer turned out to be one of his workmates, Troy Lancer, who had murdered James because of jealousy after he starting dating Rita Jouse, whom he was in love with. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced him to 50 years in jail. Stats Victim *'James Robbast' (Stabbed in his chest and left at the riverside.) Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Troy Lancer ' Suspects Martha Janders (Witness) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a scar - The suspect smokes - The suspect is African Suspect's appearance: - Rita Jouse (Victim's girlfriend) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a scar Suspect's appearance: - Troy Lancer (Workman) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a scar - The suspect smokes - The suspect is African Suspect's appearance: - William Robbast (Unemployed man) Suspect's profile: The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Tristan Roberts (Project manager) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a scar - The suspect is African Suspect's appearance: - Killer's Profile *The killer has a scar *The killer smokes *The killer is African *The killer's blood type is B+ *The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Bloody Haters *Investigate Riverside (Clues: Victim's body) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Ask Martha Janders what she saw. *Examine Suspect's description (Result: Rita Jouse's description) *See if Rita Jouse was dating the victim. *Investigate Construction site (Clues: Faded paper sheet) *Examine Faded paper sheet (Result: Paper sheet) *Talk to Troy Lancer about working with James. *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) 'Chapter 2:' Building Disasters *Ask Rita about shouting at the victim. *Talk to Martha Janders. *Investigate Crane interior (Clues: Torn page, Letter) *Examine Torn page (Result: List of places) *Investigate James' house (Clues: Small note) *Examine Small note (Result: Troy Lancer's handwriting) *Ask Troy Lancer about the note. *See who that man is. *Analyze Letter (3:00:00) *Ask the project manager why he'd fire the victim. *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) 'Chapter 3:' Demolition Lovers *Ask William how he got on with his brother. *Investigate Living room (Clues: Knife, Gloves) *Examine Knife (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00) *Examine Gloves (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Tristan Roberts's DNA) *Ask Tristan why he was at the victim's house. *Investigate Riverbed rocks (Clues: Helmet) *Examine Helmet (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) 'Additional Investigation:' A Workman's Dead Body *Check up on William. *Investigate James' house (Clues: Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Result: Victim's will) *Analyze Victim's will (3:00:00) *Talk to William about James's will. (Reward: 50 XP) *Tristan requested your help. *Investigate Construction site (Clues: Sandbag) *Examine Sandbag (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Tristan's cellphone) *Give Tristan his lost cellphone. (Reward: 20 Energy) *Check up on Martha. *Investigate Riverside (Clues: Earring) *Examine Earring (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (3:00:00) *Return the earring to Martha. (Reward: Lucky card) *Investigate Next Case (2 stars) Trivia. *In the Additional Investigaton of this case, Tristan Roberts asks the team for help to find his cellphone, a "Knock-ya". This is a parody of the real brand "Nokia". *Chapter 3's name is a reference to the My Chemical Romance's song "Demolition Lovers". *The Additional Investigation's name is a reference to the case's previous title, "A Workman's Dead Body". *This case doesn't feature any "Decode" type forensic examining. *This case introduces the "Find the same", "Reveal", "Restore", and "Find" minigames in the forensic kit. *This case features all 5 suspects with different nationalities. Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°24'22.47"S 64° 7'21.83"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen: Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville